Felix Volturi
Felix is first introduced in Meyer's saga as a high-ranking member of the Volturi guard, who relies on strength and combat techniques to serve Aro, Caius, and Marcus rather than supernatural talents. In the Sunrise Saga Felix is only but a minor character until Sunset where he plays a more important role. In Sunset, Felix serves as the love interest of Lizzy Cullen and an ally to the Cullen family being held hostage at the Volturi. Early Life & Bio In the Sunrise Saga, Felix receives a backstory. He explains to Lizzy Cullen that he was born in Southern Italy around the 1500s. His father was a blacksmith for a nobleman while his mother took care of the children. He lived a typical peasants life in the 16th century. When he was 16 he left for home, traveled to England and then the Reformation happened. He doesn't remember exactly what, but he was recognized for his strength during the countless revolts. A well skilled man in fighting. On his last day as a human he went up against almost twenty men and would've made it out if one of them didn't stab him in an artery. Felix almost bled to death, but Aro noticed him. He saw Felix's potential and had the Volturi change him. He's been with the guard ever since. In Eternal Dawn, Felix dies protecting Lizzy Cullen and her mate, Seth Clearwater. Relationships Elizabelle Cullen (ward/best friends/ex-girlfriend) '' The two first officially meet when Lizzy is taken by the Volturi in Sunset. From there, Felix is assigned to be Lizzy's personal guard. Over the next two years the two become extremely close, turning into one another's confidants. Romantic feelings begin to step and when Lizzy is attacked by Jane after communicating with Renesmee through Iris Valentino's power, the two share their first kiss proceeding these events. Felix is Lizzy's first kiss. After this, they grow closer and begin to form a very fast and passionate relationship. This leads to Lizzy losing her virginity to Felix. They continue a blissful romance until the Cullen's storm the Volturi's castle. It's there that Lizzy makes the decision for Bo to erase Felix's memories before telling him that she loves him. Once Felix forgets everything about Lizzy, he's seen looking at her in disgust and betrayal. Everything about their previous relationship once gone. 'Demetri' ''(best friends/coven mates/Volturi guards) '' Demetri is Felix's best friend and fellow guard. The two are apart of the Volturi coven. Demetri and Felix care for one another like brothers, as revealed as the Cullen's get to know a human aspect of the coven. Demetri is also protective of Felix and vise versa, seen when Demetri threatens Lizzy Cullen after Felix is tortured for trying to get her animal blood. '''Colette ' ''(mate/lover) '' Colette is mentioned briefly by Felix after he and Lizzy Cullen have sex. She is his mate, but was killed before the two could have a happy ever after. Felix finds love after Collette with Lizzy Cullen, but knows that truly he belonged to Collette and Lizzy to Seth Clearwater. Trivia * Butterflywhisperer originally used the actual actor who played Felix in mind for a visual representation, but after imaging him and Lizzy Cullen together as a couple she pictured "Danla Kozlovsky" as Felix due to the fact her portrayal of Felix reminds her of Dimitri Belikov in Vampire Academy.